starclancatsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shéérién
Rot,schwarz,weiß und braun gescheckte Kätzin mit einer weißen Pfote und schönen blauen Augen, einem roten Schweif mit weißer und schwarzer Spitze Familie und anderes Mutter - Schimmerthumb|Shéérién als Kriegerin Vater - Kriegsstern Bruder - Bluthagel Schwester - Nachtgesicht Clan - Place of no Stars, SchattenClan(vorrübergehend) Mentor - Splitterkralle Tante - Feder Onkel - Schreckensfell,Schrecken Ort : Place of no Stars Sie wurde schon dort geboren als ihre Eltern schon tot waren. Ihre Geschwister sind viel älter als sie weil zu dieser Zeit ihre Eltern noch lebten. Ein weiteres Leben von ihr ist DarkForest, die Anführerin des Place of no Stars, davon weiß ihr Vater aber nichts. Sie hat deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen, sie weiß alle seine Pläne gegen ihr Zweitleben und kann ihm oder allen anderen nie erzählen. Er fragt sie immer was sie von seinen Plänen hält da er ihre Meihnung sehr schätzt. Sie sagt immer dass das es eine gute Idee sei. Geschichte : SchattenClan Sie kam durch ein Portal in den Wald der Clans und konnte nicht mehr hoch. Sie wanderte sehr lange durch die Territorien. Doch das wurde bei einer großen Versammlung, wo sie sich versteckt hatte, bekannt begeben und sie suchten nach einer Lösung, doch die 5 Anführer bemerkten sie und rannten hinter ihr her. Quer durch den Wald, bis sie stehen bleiben musste weil eine Felswand, sie drückte sich zusammen und zitterte. Schwarzstern sagte sie soll keine Angst haben und fragte was sie hier machte. Sie erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte außer natürlich wer ihre eltern sind. Er meinte er würde sie für ein paar Tage mit zu sich nehmen und dann nach einer Lösung suchen. Feuerstern sagte eine Kriegerin von seinem Clan könnte ihr helfen da sie Portale überal hin machen konnte. Die kleine Kätzin stimmte zu sagte aber das sie noch ein paar Tage rasten musste. Sie schloss ihre Augen und lies sich fallen alle sahen erschrocken aus bis sie sahen das sie atmete. Bei einer großem Versammlung saß sie immer hinter Schwarzstern. Aus Tagen wurden Monde, da sie sehr erschöpft war und der Anführer darauf bestand das sie bleibte. Sie schlief immer außerhalb der Baus, eines Nachts war es sehr kalt und Schwarzstern sagte sie darf bei ihm im Bau schlafen. Er legte seinen Schweif um sie und leckte ihr paar mal über den Kopf bis sie eingeschlafen war. Am nächsten Tag nahm sie sich eine Frischbeute und ging mit dem Anführer jagen, und zeigte ihm wie sie jagen konnte. Sie platste heraus das sie ihm was anvertrauen will. Der wartete gespannt. Sie erzählte das ihr Vater Kriegsstern war und ihre Mutter Schimmer, die aus dem KriegsClan und das sie auch ein Mitglied davon sei. Schwarzstern sah kurz etwas benommen drein doch dann meinte er es sei ja nicht ihre Schuld das ihre Eltern so gemein sind, aber dafür sie sehr lieb und freundlich ist. Da wurde sie kurz rot, und lächelte kurz. Als der Tag kam an dem sie gehen musste sagte sie dem Clan aufwiedersehen und Schwarzstern und zwei weitere Krieger begleiteten sie noch. Als sie dort angekommen war verabschiedeten sich die zwei Krieger von ihr und gingen zurück. Die anderen Anführer waren auch da, auch die Kriegerin von der Feuerstern gesprochen hatte. Riesenstern, Mitternachtsstern und Geißel fragten sie wer eigentlich ihre Eltern waren, sie flüsterte es jeden einzelen ins Ohr. Feuerstern sah erwartungsvoll drein. Mitternachtsstern meinte das es besser wäre wenn er es nicht erfahren würde. Da wurde Feuerstern wütendund fauchte. Schwarzstern meinte er sollte erst versprechen ihr nichts zu tun. Er sagte aber er will es vorher erfahren. Sie sagte es ihm und er ging weg sagte aber noch seiner Kriegerin sie soll das Portal fertig machen und dann kommen. Als sie durch ging hüpfte sie vor Freude das sie zuhause war, ihr verflog aber auch gleich wieder die Freude, denn sie merkte das sie Schwarzstern vermisste. Quotes erzählt den 4 Anführern die Namen ihrer Eltern Feuerstern - Was ist mit mir? Hab ich kein Recht dazu es zu erfahren? Mitternachtsstern - Es wäre besser so wenn du es nicht wüsstest. Feuerstern - *fauch* Schwarzstern - Versprich zuerst das du ihr nichts tun wirst. Feuerstern - Ich verspreche nichts wenn ich es nicht vorher gehört habe. Shéérién - Meine Mutter ist Schimmer und mein Vater Kriegsstern. Ich und noch jemand sind die einzig exestierenden lebenden Mitglieder des KriegsClans. dreht sich um und wollte gehen Feuerstern - Mach das Portal fertig und dann komm, Portalauge. Portalauge - Ja Feuerstern. _______________________________________________________________________________________ >> She is more than nice, she's wonderful. I can't let her go. I've fallen in love with her!<< to his Sister in his Dream about Shéérién :